


Chasing white tails

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: His gift is nice but the lack of Daryun makes him pine. A day like today... Arslan wants Daryun to return to him
Relationships: Arslan/Daryun (Heroic Legend of Arslan), P
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Chasing white tails

It had been a rather amusing morning for Arslan. He had woken up and found himself busy from the moment he emerged from his room. He wasn’t that bothered about it. He was not worried or even concerned about how often he was called on. It was a necessary duty and a necessary distraction.

Besides although he was missing people it was not as if he was alone. Arslan raised his head to eye the two that had only left him a few times since he had woken up. A strange sight for those not used to how things were around him. He did feel a little sorry for one of them but what could he do? He was a prince but even he had limited powers.

“Mian!” His voice still the tiger in the middle of play. “You’re bothers Sara.” He tsked before he clicked his fingers. He was certain that the house cat gave him a grateful look before she bounded towards the window. Sara was not his but Mian most definitely was. An adorable gift.

“As sweet as you are.” He murmured when the young tiger cub tried to roll over against his legs. “You are a lot of trouble did you know that?” He laughed softly before he glanced to his paperwork. “To think he deposited you and ran off. I have no idea what Daryun thinks.” He sighed before he pulled the map towards him once more.

He missed Daryun as necessary as he knew the separation to be. He was thankful for Mian who was actually adorable when she wasn’t tormenting the local housecats. Arslan had not thought that he was such a cat person until he had to deal with Mian.

The others were cautious about the tiger but so far others seemed to think that Daryun had made a smart move. Arslan just liked his gift. He would like to have the giver as well but in times like these sacrifices had to be made.

“I’ll be bringing you home- I’ll take everyone home very soon.” Arslan murmured as he read over the map. He had been hard at work and he still had reports waiting on him. It was an endless cycle but this here was his duty so he had no real complaints. “This is our fate.” He murmured before he felt a tug on his hem. “And someone is bored.” He shook his head. “Hungry or bored?”

He bent over to scoop her up. Already Mian was getting heavy. A few more weeks and he doubted he would be able to hold her in his arms like this. He knew cats grew quickly but it felt like mere days since Daryun had given her over with her mews soft and her eyes mostly closed.

“Soon he’ll return and the worry can leave my chest.” He whispered to Mian. “Hopefully the gifts that I sent won’t cause the soldiers to gossip. I can only hope Daryun sees them for what they are.” Because he could only do so much when he wore the title of prince. In the darkness there was no such thing as royalty and as he told Daryun. There was no such thing as naked royalty. “Return to me Daryun.” He sighed before he held Mian closer to him. “To the both of us.”

X

“I don’t think that Sara likes that sort of play.” Arslan raised his voice as he watched his tiger roll around the house cat that she was at least two times bigger. The house cat was more patient than he had expected it to be. “You’ll hurt her Mian!” He raised his voice. “No… don’t bite.” His tone got a squeak from Mian and her waving her tail slowly. “I know you hear me.” He laughed as she released the house cat. “Oh.” He smiled when Sara began to groom Mian instead. “I think that’s a better activity.”

“It certainly appears more fun.” Dayun’s voice made him almost drop his book. He blinked back his shock and tears as Daryun strode into the room. “My Prince.” He sighed when he stood a few steps away. “Arslan.”

“I’ve missed you.” Arslan admitted before he gave the door a contemplative look. Rumours spread so for now he had to restrain himself but still. “I’m thankful for your safe return Daryun.” He reached out with his hand towards Daryun urging the man to notice his hand. Daryun’s eyes glowed before he ducked his head to kiss the ring on Arslan’s finger. He recognised it as he should. The ring was Daryun’s. Arslan wore it to say what he could not. “You were victorious?”

“Yes we were my prince.” Daryun smiled against his hand before he raised his head. “And you were also rather successful in my absence. I regret that I couldn’t be there in person while my highness conquered.”

“The soldiers exaggerate.” Arslan huffed as he slipped his hand to Daryun’s cheek. “You must be exhausted.” He said softly. “The long ride. The long battle. I wish to attend to you. Will you let me?”

“I feel your cat might be jealous.” Daryun smiled. Arslan’s eyes dipped to where Mian had come to introduce herself to the conversation. She rubbed against Daryun’s leg while her eyes were on Arslan. With amusement he tried to see if she was challenging him or pleading with him.

“I can attend to both of my cats in the bath.” Arslan smiled. “We can use the privacy of the baths to be honest and straight can we not? I am certain there are things you want to tell me and I find myself aching to be on an equal standing with you Daryun.” He lowered his voice as he cupped Daryun’s cheek. “Welcome home my general.”

“I received your gifts my prince.” Daryun said softly. “It’s a fine time to be adorned in white and gold my prince.”

“Only every now and again. I find myself rather taken to the black.” Arslan chuckled. “Now to the bath I have need to spend time with my cats.” The reports could wait at least for a little bit.

X

“She’s rather bratty.” Daryun pointed out as Mian tipped herself into the baths. She paddled away from him so he scooped an arm under her to lift her out of the water. “You’re taken with her and her you but Arslan-“

“We can discuss that later.” Arslan plastered himself to Daryun’s back. “Right now I’d like to discuss the letter you left me and the gifts that I sent you.” Daryun felt Arslan’s smile on his skin. “I need you today Daryun. It’s a special day.”

“Love and appreciation.” Daryun whispered. “You’ll have that in abundance my prince but it certainly warms my heart.” He admitted as he brought Arslan around to face him. “To know that you crave me as I crave you.” When he kissed Aslan it was without the cares he usually had when they were out and around others. In here he was simply Arslan and he was the prince that Daryun followed without question. The man that made his heart beat twenty times faster. The prince he would make a king.


End file.
